castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf
Werewolves (which can also be called a Wolf Man or Lypuston) are a common Castlevania Were Beast foe. This isn't surprising; mythologically, werewolves and vampires are closely related, and some cultures consider them the same manner of creature. An aversion to silver is a trait common to both werwolves and vampires, and both are creaures cursed to roam the night in search of innocent victims to sate their hunger. The victim of a vampire or werewolf becomes one him/herself. Death is the only sure release from the curse, as seen in Dracula X: Rondo of Blood. Once defeated by Richter, the werewolf (sometimes dubbed Lypuston) transforms back into an ordinary man before expiring. One Playable Werewolf is Cornell from Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness and Castlevania: Judgment. Gallery File:C2 Wolfman.JPG|Wolf Man in Japanese manual for Simon's Quest File:Captain N Werewolf.JPG|Werewolf in Captain N: The Game Master File:Wai Wai Game Book Werewolf.JPG|Werewolf in the Wai Wai World Game Book File:Wai Wai 2 Werewolf.JPG|Werewolf in Wai Wai World 2 File:Gamebook Werewolf.jpg|Werewolf in the The Devil Castle Dracula: The Battle of Old Castle game book RoB Werewolf.JPG|Werewolf from Japanese manual for Castlevania: Rondo of Blood File:Cvr40.jpg|Werewolf concept art for the cancelled Castlevania: Resurrection File:Dream castleres screenshot23.jpg|Werewolf in Resurrection File:Werewolf_PSP.jpg|Werewolf in Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles File:Arcade Werewolf.JPG|Werewolf in Castlevania: The Arcade LoS Werewolf Rendered.jpg|Lesser Lycanthrope from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow File:GreaterLycan.png|Greater Lyncanthrope from Castlevania: Lords of Shadow Lesser Lycanthrope.png|Lesser Lycanthrope from Lords of Shadow Enemy Data Game Specific Details Dracula X: Rondo of Blood/Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles In Rondo of Blood he appears on the second stage, turning into wolf form and striking the player, he crawls on the edges of the screen to strike from the sky, he rushes at high speed when cornered and eventually he will use a low kick, after is defeated, he uses a devastating attack on the center of the scenario to finish the player. He transforms back into a human once defeated. In the PSP version, he is wearing boxers, but he was nude in the PC Engine version. In the Virtual Console version, he is also censored outside of Japan. Akumajo Dracula X68000/ Castlevania Chronicles The Werewolf appears in the Clock Tower as a woman and turns into a wolf, at the start of battle she throws pieces of the walls and clocks at you making it nearly impossible to hit and after that she becomes vulnerable. Her defeat will shift her back to human form where a cloth will come from out of nowhere and cover her modestly before she disappears completely while the cloth flies away. Castlevania: Symphony Of The Night A Werewolf appears as a Boss Battle accompanied by a Minotaur, both summoned by Richter Belmont in the colosseum, he strikes with punches and kicks, performing uppercuts and rushing at the player, alone it's an easy fight but together with the Minotaur it makes this a difficult fight. When the player reaches the reverse collosseum, a large pack of Werewolves can be found, accompanied again by Minotaurs, now they are randomly encountered and as powerful as the one fought before, their large numbers make it difficult to pass through the stage. Castlevania 64/Legacy of Darkness In Legacy of Darkness, Werewolves are common enemies, Cornell (Who is also a werewolf) encounters them often, they come in many sizes, some are three times larger than he is. They are some of the fastest enemies in the game and attack with their claws chasing the player, however, none of them posses the same throwable-like energy blade that Cornell has. In the original Castlevania 64, Werewolves were less common, only seen in the Forest of Silence, the first stage, here, like in Legacy of Darkness they come in many sizes, the smaller the faster, the larger the stronger. They are not seen again after the first stage though. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Werewolves appear in the Floating Gardens area of Dracula's Castle. Unlike their previous incarnations, they are not that powerful, as their attacks do little damage so late in the game. The soul you acquire from them is the Werewolf Bullet Soul, which summons a fountain of magical fire to do a bit of multi-hit fire damage. However, the soul cannot be used in midair. Two more powerful variants of the Werewolf, the Werejaguar and the Weretiger appear in some of the later stages of the game. The Werejaguar appears in the Underground Cemetery, and the Weretiger appears in The Arena. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Werewolves only appear in The Pinnacle and the Condemned Tower in this game. However, there is an abundance of them, so acquiring their soul is easy. They retain their appearance and attacks from their Symphony of the Night variants. Their soul, the Werewolf Guardian Soul, seems useless at first, as it only does short forward dashes as long as you hold the R button down. However, it can be used with a Bullet Soul that has zero or high projectile limits (like Killer Clown) to spam the Bullet Soul incredibly fast while moving forward- as fast as one can hammer the attack button. It's essential to good Boss Rush times. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Like in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, the Werewolf is fought as a boss once again as the boss of 13th Street. He is not that quick of a boss, but his attacks can do some serious damage if you're not careful enough. He has four attacks. The first being that he picks up one of the lamp posts in the arena and throws it like a javelin. The second attack is rushing at you and clawing you at rapid speeds. The third is where he attempts to grab you and bite you. The fourth is where he howls, summoning what appears to be hounds from the background to rush at you. The hounds cannot be destroyed, only avoided. You can use either Johnathan or Charlotte for this fight, but since the Werewolf is more vulnerable to Spell-based Fire damage, using Charlotte may be easier. Equip her with the Explosion spell, and try to use it as often as possible. If you happen to get the Salamander spell before this fight, then use that as well, because that will do more damage. He will go down quickly if you use this method. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia Werewolves appear in this game in the Oblivion Ridge area. Only one is seen before you fight Gravedorcus, and many are seen in the areas after the fight. They retain their appearance and attacks from their variants in Symphony of the Night and Dawn of Sorrow. While not exactly an important enemy this time around, ten of them need to be killed for Irina's second quest in Wygol Village. Oddly enough, this is the only game to show that the Werewolf wears boxers when he dies, as all his other variants don't. This somewhat shows that this game involves censorship, as shown with some of the changed names of the enemies. Castlevania: The Arcade The werewolf first attacks you in the Palace section of Stage 2 of Castlevania: The Arcade. He then escapes to the Rampart of the Castle, where you will face him again in Stage 4. Castlevania Judgment There are no werewolf enemies, however Cornell in werewolf form is a playable character. Castlevania Lords of Shadow One type of Lycanthrope is the Greater Lycanthrope which are much larger than their smaller kin. These are described as being purebloods that are spawned by the Dark Lord himself with their condition not being considered a curse but rather one that the individual has willingly chosen. The Dark Lord of the Lycanthropes does not grant this gift to anyone with only a handful of such acolytes being ascended to such a position. Thus, the Greater Lycanthropes are kept as his elite guards and used for special missions due to their fearsome nature combined with their intelligence that made them formidable foes. :Main article: Lycanthrope Category:Monsters Category:Bosses